


Just a "Side Character"

by MetaDash



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: Mario and the gang have enjoyed tons of parties, tennis matches, golf games, and more, but when it comes to Smash, there's always one that gets left out of the fun, when she really wants to experience it with them. Things only get worse when Rosalina is chosen for the fourth bout instead of her. One-shot, references a myriad of games. Daisy-centric. Retooled idea from my files.





	

It was a quiet night in Zoom T.'s Tavern. Only a few patrons were still present, one of which was sitting at the stool. Her head tilted back as more of the bitter liquid trickled down her throat.

"Ehhh….I think that's enough," Zoom T. said, grimacing while wiping down his counter. "Seriously, I think you've had enough."

"No. One more."

"You've been saying like that for an hour now. You're cleaning me out of the Chuckola Cola, Princess."

"Ha!"

The figure slammed her mug down and wiped her mouth, cocking his head to stare down the yellow-spotted Toad.

"Princess you say? Princess of _what?_ Always Missing Out?"

"That a new country or somethin'?"

Daisy glared at Zoom and hiccuped, becoming as irritated with his sarcasm and he was with her excessive drinking.

"I _always_ miss out."

"C'mon now. Mario always invites you to parties and kart racing and stuff."

"I'm NOT talking about the parties and the races and blah blah blah! No no….it's the meaningful stuff I miss. Like…..the _tournament_."

"Huh? Oh yeah! Didn't that hand guy invite Mario and the Princess to compete again?"

Princess Sarasaland lowered her head to the counter and grit her teeth. Every citizen in the Mushroom Kingdom was familiar with the big fancy Smash Tournament held every so often. But….this year stung the most.

"Not just Mario and Peach. My Luigi, along with Wario, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Bowser-"

"Well they're superstars," Zoom T. said with a smirk, although part of him was wondering if he really included Bowser in that category.

"Not just them," Daisy continued, shoving the mug to the side. "No no, _this_ year we got some new participants!"

"That Sonic guy, right?" Zoom T. scratched his head, vaguely remembering the televising of the blue blur competing with his mustachioed rival in a series of glorious Olympic sports.

"He was invited last time, and he's here again. No….this time, Bowser's kid got in, with the Koopalings backing him up."

"Really? Well every villain needs a minion, amirite?"

Daisy looked up, partially grimacing at the usage of internet lingo, but looking almost angry, almost….livid to pronounce the next name.

"Not just them. _Rosalina._ "

Rosalina. The statuesque beauty of the cosmos, high above with her Lumas and Comet Observatory. Ever since Mario had to stop Bowser from taking over the universe - well, _their_ universe - she had become a close friend to Mario's inner circle. At first she was shy, Daisy remembered….but Mario and Peach asked her to go kart racing. She was unsure, but she opted to give it a try.

XXXXXX

" _Um...why are we racing with Bowser again?"_

" _Eh, it's-a something to do when we're bored of fighting-a."_

XXXXXX

Rosalina soon became more comfortable around Mario's friends, getting invited to another kart race, a party, even a round of golf! Daisy had no complaints, as she enjoyed having another girl to socialize with. After all, she was just as nervous when Mario invited _her_ to play tennis. Tennis! For crying out loud, the first time they met he stopped an alien from controlling her kingdom.

Zoom T snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah, yeah! The lady in space, right? Looks like Princess Peach but is weirdly more attractive? Congrats to her!"

Daisy's frown turned sharp.

Congrats. What a bitter word. Rosalina was truly one of the gang. Tea with Peach, sightseeing with Luigi, even picnics with Yoshi! Daisy had nothing to fear….after all, the Princesses formed a neat little triangle.

Unfortunately triangles aren't always equilateral.

"Yes…. _.her."_

"Let me think….what was Mario's latest adventure…...ooh yeah, he, Luigi, Princess Peach, Toad, and Rosalina saved this kingdom of fairies, right?"

"Spritzees," Daisy spat out.

Daisy had always wanted to go on an adventure. Being kidnapped was not a problem for her, as Sarasaland wasn't the most...easy place to just waltz through. Mario had once remarked that the four areas - Chai, Birbutto, Easton, and Muda - were some of the toughest places he had ever travelled through.

And Nintendo's red-clad hero had experienced a lot over the years. A master of dimensions, a shadow demon, an evil witch that invaded Bowser's body…speaking of, Daisy once asked why Bowser never kidnapped her:

XXXXX

" _Are you crazy?! I'm not going into your weird kingdom with the...the what, the floating Easter heads and sphinxes! I'm sticking to what I know….Koopas, Toads, Chain Chomps...all that good stuff."_

" _Is that all?" Daisy asked with a pout._

" _...No. Peach is waaay hotter than you."_

XXXXXX

What was with it and people talking about how the Princesses looked? Daisy herself wasn't one to spend every waking second in her own kingdom either, but there was a good reason….all the **interesting** things happened in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"You awake there, Princess?"

Zoom T. waved his hand, trying to catch the tomboy's attention.

"Yeah, yeah. So Rosalina got invited, and not me."

"So?"

So what, was the question. Why did it bother Daisy so much? Well, one has to take a look back to the day where it all started….

* * *

Mario yawned as he got out of bed, wondering what would today's agenda be. Bowser invading? A visit to the Princess? Or maybe stamp collecting?

"Wait-a a minute….."

Mario hated stamp collecting, but that's a story for other day. Maybe next Tuesday. He walked into the kitchen to see his brother Luigi holding a stack of envelopes. _Mail time,_ he thought. Parakarry was really early today!

"Mornin' bro." Luigi said.

"Anything-a good?"

"Hmm….bill, bill, junk mail, junk mail…..hey…." Luigi held up a white envelope addressed with Mario's name in thick black ink. A familiar seal adorned the back of it.

"Hmm?"

"Mario….it's that time again-a!" Luigi grinned as he tossed the parcel to his older twin, who fumbled with the catch. Morning jitters, you see.

"What time….?" Mario turned the envelope around and his eyes widened at the circle cross seal. "...Smash Bros…." he said in awe.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vast jungles of DK Isle:

["I don't believe it. They invited my idiot son once again?"] Cranky Kong sighed and placed the envelope down, expecting Diddy's letter to arrive in the near future. DK was a powerhouse and leader of the Kongs, and like Mario, he had been there since the beginning.

Cranky looked out the window and saw DK swinging from vine to vine; such an indication at such an early hour meant the tie-clad gorilla was restless and wanted some action. Too bad the Kremlings were in hiding and the Tiki Tribe was out of commission.

["Tch….better give this to him…."]

* * *

A few hours later (when it wasn't so early the darn moon was still out), Princess Daisy awoke to a servant knocking on her door.

"Go away." She said, turning over in the covers. It was a Saturday! The day to do nothing.

"Princess, you've got a letter."

"It's too early for mail."

"It's only 10 AM."

"Still too early. Uggh, just read it to me." Daisy said, covering her head with her pillow.

"Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has requested you meet her at her castle in one hour. Apparently Mario and Donkey Kong got some letter to a …tournament?"

Daisy gasped and immediately shot up. It was that time again, wasn't it? Smash Bros.! When heroes and villains across the different worlds got together to duke it out! It made sense for Mario and DK to get their letters first….they were part of the original 8 fighters.

"Maybe this year…" Daisy said quietly, with a flash of hope.

The first one happened before Daisy was even part of the gang. The second one invited Peach and Bowser, and Daisy figured she still needed some time. Those two were just as known and beloved as Mario himself. Then….the third tournament.

Daisy smiled as she began to dress for the day.

The tournament had the adventure she was craving. Apparently some Subspace Army attacked the Smash World...naturally King Koopa and Wario were part of it, but Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Peach, DK, and newcomer Diddy all grappled with some tough stakes.

Then came the frown.

Daisy also remembered Luigi's "nemesis" (as he liked to call himself) got part of the action too. He was an _assist trophy,_ Mario had explained. Someone who isn't entirely a fighter, but certainly is allowed to help the fighters when summoned.

He got in before her. Daisy had known Mario before Waluigi ever came on the scene, and felt a little…disappointed at that. But surely, her chance would be this time, right? Even if it was an Assist Trophy, she still could taste action. Adventure. To represent Mario's world.

Daisy exited her chambers to find the servant still at the door.

"Huh? You still here?"

"I usually get you breakfast, Princess."

"Well make it to go. I gotta get to the Mushroom Kingdom! Early bird gets the worm, you know?"

"But don't you want to address the citizens? And many of us are concerned about Chai's taxes on Beanbean tea and-"

Daisy groaned and pinched her nose. Why couldn't she have a Toadsworth to do all of the boring stuff?

* * *

Daisy found Mario and many others eagerly crowding around the two envelopes. Luigi looked up and waved his girlfriend over.

"Hey-a Daisy! Come over here! Mario and DK got their letters!"

Daisy's spirits rose once more as she walked over, as Mario and DK continued to congratulate each other.

"Ready for round 4, big-a guy?"

["Yeah! I wonder how Link and Samus have been?]

"So what do you two have to do?" Peach asked, motioning for Daisy to take the seat next to her.

"We-a have to meet Master Hand for a quick rundown and meet-a the some of the newcomers." Mario explained. He looked down at his letter. "Someone named….Villager, Mega Man, and…." A pause.

Daisy mused that could be her, but it was too early for that! _Gotta keep the stars for later,_ she thought.

"Wii-a Fit Trainer," Luigi read for him.

"Who? Never heard of any of these bozos," Wario said, picking his nose all the while.

"Don't be so rude, Wario! You'd be lucky to get invited again after the Subspace Incident," Peach pointed out, crossing her arms.

"Whaaat? That was just to get some cash! And besides, Bowser's worse than me, and don't get me started on Ganondorf."

"Yeah!" Waluigi jumped in. "The tournament needs the Wario Bros. to be awesome, you know?"

Everyone except Wario and Toadsworth just gave a "are you kidding" look. Speaking of the latter:

"Master Mario, it's fine for you and Master Kong to do this tournament again. But the second the Princess gets her invitation, I will destroy it!"

"Toadsworth! I've already done it twice! I can it handle it!"

"But Princess! It's bad enough that brute Bowser has range now to physically harm you, but monsters like Ganondorf and that thug Wolf…"

At this point, Daisy now wished she didn't have a Toadsworth.

"C'mon-a Toadsworth. Everyone at the mansion likes Peach-a, and people treat her with respect," Mario interjected, remembering Zelda, Link, Marth, and Lucas in particular.

"So when do you think the rest of us will get letters?" Luigi asked, hoping to change the subject to something more light-hearted.

"Dunno." Mario answered. "Come to think of it….Yoshi's not here. Didn't he get a letter?"

"I'm sure it'll come," Daisy said. "Hey, uh…..you guys think any newcomers will come from our world?"

"Yeah! Waluigi!" The purple plumber grinned, flexing his non-existent muscles.

"Not you, string bean." Wario grumbled, earning a glare from his brother.

["Dunno. Dixie Kong? Bowser Junior?"] DK shrugged.

"Maybe you'll get a shot-a Daisy!" Luigi said, giving his significant other a broad smile. "After all, Master Hand mentioned that he and Crazy want to put in more females."

Female representation. Surely that would mean Daisy would have a shot! With those words in mind, and encouragement from Mario, Luigi, Peach, DK (like Wario and Waluigi would care), the orange-dressed princess felt confident. If Master Hand was considering females from Mario's world, then the prime choice would be her. After all, she had time to really settle in as one of the group, and Rosalina was far too new, right?

* * *

One week had passed, and Bowser, Luigi, and Peach had gotten their letters. No sign of Yoshi yet, but Master Hand had hinted that the next newcomer to be announced would be from Mario's world.

"It's probably Waluigi!"

"No way!" Daisy interjected. The two of them were playing an intense round of tennis at Peach's Castle. 45-15, two games in. Naturally, Daisy was winning, but Waluigi was trying to cheat (as usual).

"Yes way! Everyone at the Smash Mansion knows my-a name!"

"Really now?" Daisy grunted, hitting the ball back. "Peach told me a lot of the fighters plain didn't like you in the last tournament. I believe it was….Link, who compared you to a fly?"

"Shut up! At least I was there!"

Daisy flinched as the returning shot whizzed past her face.

"45-30!" Toadette called up from the ref's chair.

Waluigi was _there._ It was something that Daisy didn't like to admit, but it was the truth. And in a sense, fighters like Captain Falcon, Samus Aran, Ike, Pikachu…..they all were at least aware of his presence. Could the same be said for Daisy? Peach said she told people about her, but it wasn't the same idea.

"*huff huff*" Toadsworth quickly ran into the courtyard, running as fast as his old age could take him. "Mistress Daisy! Master Waluigi! The television! You…!" Peach's retainer collapsed to the ground, wheezing like a madman.

"Toadsworth! Are you okay!" Toadette jumped from the chair and quickly dashed over to the elderly toad.

"Y-Yes….." Toadsworth responded with other wheeze. "Go….go into the castle. E. Gadd and Birdo are there."

Daisy tilted her head in confusion. What was happening in the castle?

"Make sense you lame-o!" Waluigi shouted, ignoring Toadette's pointed glares.

"S-Smash….Bros….."

Daisy and Waluigi both dropped their rackets.

* * *

They stepped into a viewing room, where lo and behold, the Mushroom Kingdom's prime scientist and Yoshi's egg-throwing counterpart were sitting on a couch.

"Oh ho! Come in you two! Look!"

"Not that pink loser!" Waluigi shouted.

Kirby was hovering ahead over Rainbow Road, where Mario and Donkey Kong were locked for first place! But then:

"Ha! He got knocked out!"

"Why are they racing?" Daisy murmured. "What does this have to do with Master Hand's announcement?"

["Ooh look. A spinning star…."] Birdo pointed to the screen.

E Gadd's glasses quickly shined with the gleam of anticipation. "It seems the new fighter shall be revealed to us, hoho."

"What! But Waluigi isn't there! How can _I_ be the newcomer if I'm not in this stupid video!"

Daisy was ignoring Waluigi's annoying whining, eyes glued to the screen. Who did she see? Mario. Peach. Luigi. Donkey Kong. Bowser…..everyone's favorite puffball Kirby. And then….

**"ROSALINA AND LUMA LAUNCH INTO BATTLE!"**

The words flashed on for a brief moment, but felt like they had been there for an eternity. Rosalina was chosen…over Daisy. She just stood there, not reacting, as Waluigi continued his rant.

"Waaah! Why not Waluigi? I'm just as known as Rosa-whatever over there! Ugh! Stupid video is stupid."

Just then Parakarry fluttered in, panting all the while. "Thank goodness I found you! I have a letter from the Smash World."

Daisy and Waluigi both turned around. Perhaps the chance was still there!

"Alright! Who's it addressed to?" Waluigi grinned, rubbing his hands eagerly. Daisy herself smiled again, remembering that an Assist Trophy was nothing to sneeze at.

"Ah….Waluigi, it seems. Congrats."

Daisy's jaw dropped as Waluigi cheered and snatched the letter from Parakarry's hand.

"YEAH!" Waluigi torn open the envelope and quickly scanned it. "YEAH! WALUIGI IS-A NUMBER ONE! ASSIST TROPHY, BABY!"

Daisy struggled to speak.

"YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! WALUIGI TIME!" Waluigi yelled and flipped over the couch. "SEE YOU LOSERS LATER!"

Birdo shook her head as the trickster danced and spun out of the room.

["What an annoying man…."]

"My apologies, Princess Daisy." Parakarry said. "There's no more mail. Only that letter, and the Hands wanted me to give it as fast as I could."

"So….not only does Rosalina get in the tournament….Waluigi…..returns too?"

_No. No. Nononononononononono._

* * *

Daisy simply sat on the outside step to the Peach's courtyard, waiting for Mario and the others to come back from Rainbow Road. She had to confirm the situation for herself, see if Master Hand dropped some more hints to Mario and Peach.

Her eyes soon caught the image of Kirby rushing into the courtyard with a yellow Luma, the two happily playing a rowdy game of tag. Pop Star's pink hero stopped in his tracks at the sight of Daisy sitting, and he quickly dashed over, Luma on his trails.

"Poyo!" This woman was vaguely familiar to the gluttonous puffball, but he couldn't place the reason why.

Luma chirped happily and gestured to Daisy, remembering the time the Mario gang played tennis with the star child.

"Hey...guys. Congrats, Luma," Daisy said, although her smile was a little forced. "Where's Mario and the gang?"

"Right-a here."

Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Donkey Kong came in with Rosalina, the latter of which slowly levitated over to Luma and Kirby.

"Poyo!" Kirby waved.

"I must admit…..this is still surprising to me." Rosalina spoke softly, as Luma jumped into her arms. "You say this tournament is for recognized fighters?"

Luigi got a little uneasy as he saw Daisy sulk at the last two words.

"Yeah…basically, you get to go this alternate world-a, and meet all kinds of characters from across-a the worlds. No big-a deal, though."

Said the green plumber, trying to spare Daisy's feelings.

"Hoho, it's a BIG deal," Daisy countered, standing up. "You're lucky, Rosalina. That little pink puffball isn't the only thing you'll see. Mario, who else is there?"

"Uh….well….." Mario gulped, not wanting to add fuel to the podobo. "Well….the usual, swordsmen, bounty hunters-"

"And little creatures that speak their name. What were they called…. _Pokemon_?" Daisy asked, looking at Peach.

"Er….yes, but-"

Rosalina gave a thoughtful look. "How...interesting. But I must admit, fighting isn't something I can enjoy. I dislike violence. You say this is your _third_ tournament, Peach?" The Luma Mother asked. "How on earth do you even compete?"

Peach blushed, remembering intense battles against Sheik, Ness, Captain Falcon, and even Bowser! "Um….well, you just get into the fun of things and-"

"So Waluigi is an Assist Trophy too!" Daisy cut in, starting to lose her desire to be subtle about her disappointment. "How about that, Weeg?"

Luigi tugged at his collar; the emphasis on his nickname was proof Princess Daisy was not happy, and not willing to let this matter go down so easily.

"Well…..how-a about that? Probably just par-a for the course! If it helps, Master Hand liked what he saw and said he wasn't done with newcomers."

"Assist Trophy?" Rosalina asked. She had many questions.

"Poyo!" Kirby pulled out a dry eraser board and was eager to put his demonstrating art skills to the test. Adeline had gave him some intense lessons back home.

"Not now!" Mario hushed and smacked the board away. Last thing Daisy needed was visual reminders what she didn't get an invite again, although the video certainly didn't help matters. "Rosalina, we'll explain more-a in time. For now, let's just all go home-a and rest. Kirby too, right?"

Kirby blinked. Well it _was_ his bedtime now.

Daisy huffed and crossed her arms.

"Um…" Rosalina turned to the tomboy with a pensive frown on her face. "Daisy….I'm certain you will get an invitation next."

"Are you patronizing me?" Daisy asked, glaring at Rosalina.

"N-Not at all, I was just-"

"Well I don't need it!" Daisy got up and put her hands on her sides. "There's still time until this tournament begins, and if Mr. Eggplant Loser over there can be an Assist Trophy again, I have TONS of chances!"

Daisy stormed off, as Luigi and Peach both sighed in sadness. This was a touchy subject, and the last thing the Mario crew needed was fighting in between members.

"Don't-a worry." Mario said, placing a hand on Rosalina's own. "She just needs time to cool off."

Rosalina nodded, although she wasn't sure.

* * *

Waiting, waiting, waiting. Wait, wait, wait, wait.

Daisy's mind was filled but nothing forms of this word. Time seemed to tick so slowly, and from she had heard, more invites were being sent out.

Some boxer kid from a place called the "Bronx". Mario had remembered that he once referred one of his circuits back in the day, and he was even an Assist Trophy. The idea of a support becoming a full-fledged fighter filled Daisy with both hope and dread. If she was an Assist Trophy, then she had the chance to get a promotion, but this would also mean Waluigi had the chance to hog even more glory from her. Ugh.

The next invite went to Diddy Kong, to the surprise of no one. Donkey Kong was glad to fight with his best friend again, Dixie was upset her boyfriend got to go without her again, and Cranky rambled on about the good ol' days. Standard stuff.

Daisy rolled over in her bed, and sighed, thinking about the next two invites after that: Greninja and Charizard. Two Pokemon, evidently. Two exotic characters out of this world….

"Tch. There's still time." Daisy sat up and yawned, hoping for something interesting to happen in Sarasaland. Cue the intrusion of:

"Princess? Do you want your breakfast?" Daisy's familiar servant asked from behind her door.

"Later, later, listen, did you check the mail? Anything for me personally, possibly a letter?"

"Um yes I think I do have-"

The servant jumped back when Daisy opened up the door and snatched the stack of mail, weeding through the junk mail and flyers for Shroom Shakes.

"Ha-ha! It's…" Daisy turned it over and frowned at the lack of the Smash logo. Come of think of it, the writing was too sloppy to be Master Hand's. Wait a minute…

"How do giant hands write anyways? There's no eyes to even see!" Daisy said.

"I have no idea, Princess." Her servant replied, wondering if she really needed some breakfast right now.

"Ugh…." Daisy opened the envelope and scanned the letter. "Ah, so the Mario Bros. are going to a fireworks show at Peach's castle tonight?"

"Are you interested, Princess?"

"Not really." Daisy sighed and went to her bad to sit down. "I don't feel like doing regular stuff like that. I want something big!"

"Surely you'll get this letter for….um, Super Bash Sisters, was it?"

"No!" Daisy rose and threw the letter to the side. "Super Smash Brothers. It's a big tournament with warriors all across the different worlds!". Although perhaps her servant's guess had a little more credence now, considering Peach, Zelda, and Samus weren't the only female fighters this time around. The Wii Fit Trainer, and… _.Rosalina._

"Terribly sorry. You're bound to get one soon!"

"I hope." Daisy sat down and sighed. "I just want to be alone for a few hours, okay? Maybe just sleep for the day."

"As you wish, Princess."

* * *

It was dark when Daisy found herself at Peach's castle. It was late, almost midnight if she had looked at her watch correctly.

"Arrgh, stupid oversleeping….and no letter today either! Hopefully I didn't miss much."

Imagine Daisy's shock and awe when she caught glimpses of light and five familiar figures arise from a crystalline warp pipe.

"Woo-hoo!" Mario proclaimed, clad in a yellow cat suit. "We-a did it!"

Daisy gasped as seven fairies rose out as well, spinning in delight and glee.

"Thank you again for saving our world, heroes," The green fairy said, smiling all the while.

"It was nothing!" Good ol' Toad said, dressed in a Boomerang Suit. "Glad we could help!"

"I was surprised that Bowser….well, didn't want to kidnap me for a change," Peach said, giggling in her white and red dress, courtesy of the Fire Flower.

_Oh hell to the no._

"That was pretty fun!" Luigi said, grinning in his matching green cat suit.

_Cats? They got to be cats?_

Daisy's eyes widened the sight of Rosalina, the fifth member of Mario's group. Evidently, this was her first adventure with the gang as well.

"That….was quite enthralling." Rosalina said, with a content smile on her face. "I….didn't think endeavors like this could be so fulfilling."

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Daisy shouted as she stomped over, She was this close to dropping f-bombs and making un-PG gestures.

"Daisy!" Luigi shouted, jumping back. "Oh uh…..fancy meeting you-a here?"

"Bad answer, Luigi," Mario sighed. "Daisy, don't-a get the wrong idea. We were enjoying the fireworks when all of a sudden, this pipe appeared and Bowser-a came out! He had this fairy, and Peach was the first in and-"

"We had to save her," Peach quickly added. "It was a spur of the moment thing. Bowser had kidnapped her friends." The blonde princess gestured the green fairy above her.

"Really now?" Daisy glared at the five adventurers. "Ok ok, fine. But tell me, was Rosalina with you when this pipe came out?"

"N-No..." Luigi gulped. "But she was in the Spritzee World too, and we just happened to cross paths!"

"It's true," Rosalina explained, "Whereas these four came by via warp pipe, my Comet Observatory had crossed into this colored cloud and-"

"OH SAVE IT!" Daisy shouted, making all of the Spritzees cower behind Mario. "Not only did you guys go on an adventure, you picked Rosalina over me!"

"We didn't pick-a anyone!" Mario insisted. "The four of us were the only ones there when the pipe came out. Yoshi didn't come, Toadsworth was getting tea…"

Peach turned to the side and wondered when her retainer would be running out of the castle in panicked tears to greet her.

"Don't try to make excuses! I get it, okay?! I can't be in Smash Bros., so why should I have an adventure to save some fairies, too?!"

"Technically they're called-"

Mario and Luigi both covered Toad's mouth.

"And LOOK! Cats! Broadway musical here! A brand new world AND a brand new power-up! Well, whatever! It's not like I wanted that, right?!"

Daisy growled and turned to leave.

"Daisy wait!" Luigi shouted. "We're sorry this happened without you, and maybe we can-"

"No." Daisy said, coldly. "Don't try to make me feel better."

As the ruler of Sarasaland walked away, Luigi groaned and put his face in his hands. Mario and Toad were trying to calm down the Spritzees, and Peach turned to Rosalina.

"Please don't get the wrong idea. Daisy….she...she wants to be a part of things."

"I know, and I do feel bad. Perhaps you should call for another kart race?"

"What?" Luigi looked up. "That's-a not gonna make Daisy feel better. Master Hand needs to give her an invitation, soon…"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Lakitu said, holding his flag up in front of the 12 racers.

"Yeah!" Wario shouted. "Let's get this show on the road!"

Mario decided to host another kart tournament after all, believing it would calm everyone's nerves and hopefully mend the bridge between Daisy and her friends. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Bowser, Waluigi, Wario, DK, Rosalina, and Daisy were all ready to go in their sparkly karts and bikes.

"Listen…." Luigi leaned over to Daisy's Hot Rider. "It's just gonna be a nice, fun, race."

"I know, Luigi." Daisy smiled, but Luigi had reason to be skeptical.

"Are you sure you're okay with um…"

"Rosalina? Ha! Promise, everything's cool."

"Okay…."

"GO!" Lakitu shouted, waving his flag and sending the racers off across the track of Mario Stadium.

Screaming fans, bright lights, and intense competition…..it was everything Smash Bros. would have in store for the chosen, and such a similar sounding stadium couldn't help but give Daisy a sense of bitterness.

One week had passed since the pipe incident, with every day Luigi, Peach, and Rosalina writing to apologize. _What was there to apologize about?,_ Daisy thought. _I mean, so an adventure passed…..without you….with Rosalina…..you….ugh, you still have the tournament!_

Daisy had sped around Wario and stopped DK in his tracks with a green shell. It was the second lap, and the tomboy was in third place! Bowser lay in front of her.

"Move it or lose it!" Daisy shouted, making the Koopa King chuckle evilly.

"Like I'm gonna let you win!" Bowser said. "I'm lean and mean, baby!"

"Come to think of it….yeah." Daisy replied, dodging his banana peel. "Usually you suck at these races and come last."

"WHAT! I NEVER-" Bowser growled and composed himself, remembering that he was to put Ms. Fit's training to go use. "Whatever. I'm doing good now, aren't I?"

"Not for long!" Daisy hit a dash panel and sped past Bowser, earning a stream of curse words from the tyrannical turtle. The final lap had just began, and victory was almost in her grasp!

"Ah ha, it seems Daisy has caught up to second place!" Lakitu announced, keeping his camera focused on her, directing the helicopters overhead to do the same. "Maybe she'll win the race and take home the gold!"

Daisy smirked at this and drifted across the antigravity section.

 _You bet it, baby_.

When she reached the final straightway, she caught a glimpse of who was in first place….Rosalina. Daisy tightened her grip and quickly caught up.

"So!" Daisy called out. "Bet you're excited for the Smash tournament, eh?"

"Listen Daisy, I hope there are no hard feelings. I…"

"Don't worry about it!" Daisy said. "Come on, I still got a chance to face you in the ring, right?"

"Yes that's true." Rosalina responded, shooting her red shell back to smash into Bowser.

"THEY'RE NECK AND NECK!" Lakitu shouted. "Rosalina and Daisy! Who will win! What do you think, folks?"

Daisy smiled, only to have that smile drop at the crowd-wide response.

"ROSALINA! ROSALINA! ROSALINA! YEAH!"

Uh oh. _Of course they want her to win. Miss Perfect ALWAYS wins. She wins at Smash and now she'll win here!_

"Daisy, look out!" Her blonde rival called out. But it was too late.

"AAAH!" Daisy swerved into the banana peel left last lap by Yoshi, and crashed into the side of the stadium. Thankfully she wasn't hurt, but she grimaced at the uproarious sounds of audience, who witnessed Rosalina pass the finish line, followed by Bowser, DK, Peach, Wario, Mario, Toad, Yoshi, Toadette.

Luigi was next, but he stopped his kart, got out, and ran over to Daisy.

"Are you okay, Daisy?!"

"WAAHAA! WALUIGI BEAT YOU SUCKERS!"

Daisy bit her lip in frustration as Waluigi cheered to get the not-so-great place of 10th. But for him, it was a win, finishing before his rival and his love. Not for Daisy. Once again, Rosalina AND Waluigi take the victory over her. She couldn't even beat _him_ , of all people.

"Don't listen to him, Daisy. Here….I'll help you to the finish line."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Daisy shouted and quickly ran away, tears forming in her eyes. Why? Why did the universe have to keep reminding her of her loss?

* * *

Following that little stunt, things weren't quite the same. Daisy refused to come out and visit any of the gang, and refused all visitors to her castle.

"I dunno what to do, Mario." Luigi sighed, sitting at the kitchen table. "Daisy is really upset."

"I know. It-a doesn't help that she still hasn't gotten an invitation yet."

The Smash scene was bustling. Pit's commander, the goddess Lady Palutena, had managed to join the competition following a well-matched test battle against Link in Skyloft. The world-famous Pac-Man even managed to get a slot, too, much to everyone's surprise. To top it off, Captain Falcon was to test two fighters from the country of Ylisse….a tactician, Robin, managed to get a chance...as well as a descendant of Marth himself, Lucina.

A mysterious youth named Shulk also got an invitation, much to the annoyance of Bowser.

" _Little punk thinks he can hit me from behind and get away with it! I'll SHOW HIM **WHO'S REALLY FEELING IT!** "_

Luigi dropped his head and sighed. "The Hands say there's only a few newcomers left, and the tournament starts in seven days! Daisy's chance-a is getting slimmer and slimmer…"

"We can't give up, Luigi. This-a is the only thing that will-a make Daisy feel better. She doesn't want to speak-a to any of us, especially not Rosalina."

"Yeah…." Luigi removed his cap. "To think we were-a all such good friends…stupid tournament is tearing us apart!"

"The selection process-a is tough, bro. Not even us, two of the original 12 fighters, can sway the decision so easily."

Luigi sat up and sighed again. "I just want Daisy to be happy, Mario."

* * *

Seven days.

The number had pierced Daisy like a hot podobo through a Chain Chomp. The Assist Trophies were all counted up, so that venue was no longer viable. The only chance would be to get a newcomer letter. There was still time, right?

Daisy sunk her head into her pillow, recalling all the new developments. A literal goddess, a yellow circular creature feasting on ghosts….an intelligent young man with a spell book and a sword…..oh sure she wasn't talking to Peach, Mario, or Luigi, but that didn't mean the news of Smash were a complete mystery to her.

All the more fighters promised new experiences and new worlds. She wanted a taste, more than ever.

But the time was dwindling.

Part of her felt guilty in mouthing off to Luigi and the others back during the race, but part of her felt justified in doing so. Everyone seemed to like Rosalina over her. Everyone seemed to recognize Rosalina over her. "The hot Peach with the wand" was what one Goomba described her as.

Ugh.

She just wanted the time to pass so she could know. Was she in?

* * *

Yoshi and Luigi started at the pile of luggage in front of them.

"Well….you think that's enough?"

("You bet!") Yoshi replied.

"I mean…..we dunno how long this tournament will be. Could be days, could be weeks...maybe a month! I wonder how Master Hand is gonna set it up."

Luigi's heart wasn't in these questions, as the day of the tournament had arrived, and still no word on a letter for Daisy. It seemed she really did miss her chance a third time in a row.

The ghost-hunting plumber turned to see Mario, Peach, and DK walk in with their own piles of luggage.

"So Dixie was still upset?" Peach asked her gorilla companion.

("Oh yeah. Took a while for Diddy to get his stuff and get going. He'll be here soon.) Donkey Kong replied.

"Sadly, she's not the only one," Mario mumbled. "I really-a thought Daisy would have a shot."

"Don't-a say that! It could-a still happen…." Luigi pleaded.

"Yeah right!" Wario came in with Waluigi, picking his nose once again. "The day has-a come, and everyone got picked already!" Wario was dressed in his Wario Ware biker outfit, insisting it would draw in customers for his company this time.

"Let's get going!" Waluigi shouted. "Waluigi can't-a wait to kick you bozos into the dirt!"

"We can't leave until Bowser, Diddy, and Rosalina come," Peach said. She too, was hoping a last minute miracle would come and make Daisy join the group.

At this, Diddy jetpacked into the room and gave a sigh of relief.

("Man….Dixie's running me ragged…..")

A burst of light filled the room and Rosalina appeared at the end, levitating with her Luma companion. She had a small case for her luggage, as she didn't own much and wasn't sure on what to bring.

"I suppose….it is time." Rosalina said. "I must admit, I am still nervous about the whole affair."

"Don't worry." Peach smiled. "You'll become good friends with Zelda and Samus, although I think Palutena is a little jealous of you…"

"It's not just fitting in, but leaving my home behind." Rosalina lowered herself to the ground. "Polari and the other Lumas were very upset that I had to leave, but I ensured them it wouldn't be too long….right?"

"Dunno." Mario shrugged.

"Big deal!" Wario grumbled. "So you leave your-a children behind. Look at me! My million dollar company gets unprotected! My employees could quit, or worse, steal my cash!"

Mario and Luigi both facepalmed at the idea of Wario comparing money to _motherhood._

"They didn't-a quit or steal last time. Just threw a massive party." Waluigi said with a deadpan.

"Shut up, _Assist Trophy_."

"Any news on Daisy?" Rosalina asked, earning sad looks from Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Peach.

"No." Peach responded.

("Where's Bowser?") DK wondered out loud.

"BWAHAHAAHA!"

An explosion filled the room and all the Smashers/Assist Trophy jumped, knowing immediately who could make such an entrance.

"Time to take you suckers down, Bowser style!"

The wicked Koopa King crossed his arms and held a menacing grin as the smoke cleared, earning a cocky glare from Mario.

"Think you're so-a fit, eh? We'll see!"

"HA! Bring it on, all of you! I'll win, no contest!"

Wario and Donkey Kong gave cocky grins of their own.

"So….it's time to go, huh?"

All the Smashers turned to see Daisy at the doorway, with a neutral expression on her face. By the looks of things, their worst fears had been realized….no letter had come.

"Daisy…." Luigi started.

"Nope, don't say anything. You guys should go out there and g-give it your all." Daisy replied, choking up a bit. "Don't worry about little old me."

"Daisy….." Rosalina moved over to the tomboy, with Luma moving to pet her head. "I don't want this tournament to cause anymore rifts between me, you, or our friends."

Daisy looked up, feeling slightly touched at the usage of 'our'.

"We all wish you could go with us."

Mario and Donkey Kong stopped Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi from retorting that statement.

"I know….it's just…."

"ARE WE LATE?!" The familiar clown car of the Dark Lands hovered into view, containing the eager faces of Lemmy, Iggy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Ludwig, and Bowser Junior.

"What?" Daisy asked, surprised.

"You dummies!" Bowser turned and growled at his children. "I wanted it to be a secret to the very end, to see the looks on their faces! You spoiled it!"

"Sorry Papa," came the disappointed eight responses.

"Eh? What's with this? Why the Koopalings?" Luigi asked, puzzled.

"Show them!" Bowser grinned again.

Junior cackled and quickly held up an envelope. Daisy was stunned to see it had the Smash logo on the back.

"Guess what, Mario Bros. and Mama Peach? I'm in the tournament too! And these guys are my back-ups!"

The seven Koopalings all gave cocky smirks to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Wario, and Donkey Kong.

"Isn't it great?!" Bowser said, laughing all the while. "Now I'm not the only one that gets to pound you losers into the dust! The Koopa Clan's here in full force!"

Daisy honestly could not process this scene in front of her, as if she were a glitched computer at Sliph Co. Rosalina, Waluigi, and-

"Junior," Daisy stated. _"Junior_ got a last minute invitation."

"Yeah-ha!" Bowser Junior waved his invitation while Bowser looked on with pride. "Isn't it great?!"

"Oh well…..hehehehehehe" Daisy's only response was to start laughing hysterically, immediately unnerving everyone in the room. "I guess it IS! I mean….Rosalina gets a slot, Waluigi returns, and LOOK! Bowser's blood and joy gets to go too! Isn't it GRAND, everybody?!"

The Smashers had varying degrees of worry on their faces, with slight nervousness on Junior's face to absolute dread on Luigi's face.

Daisy laughed some more and put her hand on a nearby column. "It's cool, it really is. Go, go, guys. Enjoy yourselves. Have fun! Don't forget to write!"

"Daisy, we-"

"Nope! Stop wasting time and get going!" Daisy cut Luigi off with the most forced smile on her face. At that cue, a giant pair of golden double doors materialized, and quickly opened up.

"But we-"

"C'mon Weegee! Would you rather stay here and talk to me for hours, or go in, and beat up some puffballs and electric mice? Shoo, shoo!"

And Daisy continued to laugh as one by one, the chosen Smashers/Assist Trophy/alts slowly began to walk in. Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Wario were the first.

"Have fun!"

Next were the Koopalings, Junior, and Bowser, the latter of which made a 'cuckoo' gesture to his temple.

"Bye bye!"

Peach looked behind before stepping in with her partner Toad, as Mario and Waluigi followed.

"And don't even think about ME! It'll ruin your concentration!"

The last to leave were Luigi, Luma, and Rosalina, all of which were at a lost for words.

"Are you deaf, or something! The Hands are waiting! Hello!"

Daisy flashed a grin as she waved her hand back and forth, not convincing the remaining party in the slightest.

"Umm….please take care of yourself, Daisy." Was all Rosalina could mutter before stepping through the doors with Luma. She was worried she would set her off.

Luigi stepped up to the doors before turning around to look at Daisy with a look of misery on his face.

"Daisy….."

"Luigi, Luigi, Luigi. You'd better go before Master Hand gives up your invitation and gives it someone more rewarding, like _Gooper Blooper,_ or maybe a Wiggler!"

"..."

"Maybe King Boo! Ooh, wouldn't just THAT ruin your day!" Daisy guffawed, slapping her knee.

Luigi gave a hearty sigh and adjusted his cap.

"I promise to tell all the newcomers about you, Daisy. And….I'll fight every battle while thinking about you!"

Mario's brother closed his eyes in pain and jumped through the doors, closing after the last Smasher had went through. The doors shined for a brief moment before fading completely. Just like a certain princess's chances.

Daisy stopped laughing and calmly turned to face the pillar, her expression slowly converting into one of pure anger, rage, disappointment, jealousy, and sadness.

_Why? Why?! Was it something I did?!_

Sure she was a little stuck-up when she had her first party, declaring herself to be the most beautiful on Backtrack.

_I just wanted to be a part of it..._

Sure she got a little too excited in her first kart race, as everyone knew very quickly she was indeed "Daisy".

_Is i-it me? Do...I not matter?_

And sure she had a bit of a temper when compared to Peach, but she loved hanging out with her friends, as an equal member of the group, even WITH Wario and Waluigi.

_Maybe...I just don't._

Daisy closed her eyes and slowly lowered herself to the ground. As she curled herself into a ball, she did little to mask her crumbling shield, and the tears wouldn't stop.

_At least...I matter to me..._

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea written in Google Documents before I created my account; I touched up the dialogue, grammer, and structure. In fact, this was originally the beginning of a multichapter fic where Daisy has her own adventure outside of Smash (where other 'rejects' eventually meet with her), but I had myself stuck on what to write real fast.
> 
> So take it as a somber tribute to our favorite tomboy instead. :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
